Algo especial
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Quería darle algo especial para su cumpleaños, algo que los uniera tal como lo había hecho el amuleto que ella le había obsequiado, que, aunque fuese por mera coincidencia, tenia un patrón de color que le había dado la idea del siglo, aunque al final del día solo lo supiera él.


Sintió como Plagg se acostaba sobre su cabeza mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo enroscaba entre sus pequeñas extremidades, el simplemente ignoro las acciones de su Kwami que claramente lo único que buscaba era distraerlo o frustrarlo.

Aún más de lo que se encontraba.

― Adrien, si sigues así terminaras quemando tu cabeza ― Alegó la criatura, dando un gran suspiro y colocándose de espaldas ― Cómprale algo lindo, ¡Es más! Mencionaste que es fanática de la moda y esas cosas, dale algo del trabajo de tu padre ― Añadió intentando darle alguna solución rápida a su portador.

No podía divertirse si se encontraba de un humor tan extraño, además de que buscaba alguna razón para que Adrien le diera algo de queso extra, como un pequeño premio por ser tan buen Kwami con él y darle una magnífica idea.

Pero Adrien solo negó la cabeza, tomando nuevamente su teléfono entre sus manos.

― No es tan simple Plagg ― Releyó el mensaje de Alya, donde de avisaba de la fecha y el lugar donde se reunirían para celebrar el cumpleaños de su amiga ― Marinette es alguien especial para mí, es la primera amiga que hice en el instituto y no siento justo regalarle algo así, es como si no pusiera esfuerzo en encontrar algo perfecto para ella ― Explicó, ahora llegando a la galería de su móvil donde tenía un par de fotos con sus amigos, en una se encontraba Marinette siendo básicamente aplastada por Alya a modo de juego.

Plagg rodó los ojos.

― Entonces ¿Cuál es tu plan, genio? ―.

― No lo sé, creo que tendré que pedirle ayuda a Nino ― Plagg bufó al escuchar aquello, sintiéndose desplazado ― De igual manera, gracias por tu ayuda Plagg, sé que esto puede ser molesto para ti en ocasiones, te lo recompensaré amigo ―.

Una sonrisa que demostraba glotonería apareció en el Kwami, Adrien solo pudo suspirar mientras marcaba el número de Nino.

Este después de unos segundos contestó.

― _Hey, hermano ¿Qué pasó? ―_ Escuchó a su amigo al otro lado de la bocina, sonrió agradecido de ver que no se encontraba ocupado.

― Nino, necesitó tu ayuda ― No tardó mucho en exponer su problema, la fiesta de Marinette sería el dia siguiente y no tenía tanto tiempo como a él le gustaría para poder conseguir el regalo perfecto para su amiga.

― _Déjame adivinar ¿Estresado por algún regalo? ―_ Preguntó.

Adrien se cuestionó a sí mismo como su amigo podía ser tan perspicaz.

― Sí ¿Tan obvio es? ―.

― _Solo tú te podrías estresar por algo así a un dia antes de la fiesta ―._

― No pensé que fuese algo tan difícil, a decir verdad ― Admitió, sentándose en su escritorio ― Sé lo que le gusta a Marinette, compartimos varias cosas en común, pero cada vez que pienso que algo puede ser un buen regalo simplemente lo siento algo ¿Vacío? No quiero que piense que le doy poco valor al dinero por regalarle la nueva consola junto con el nuevo Mecha strike ―.

― _Wow, Wow, espera hermano ¿Planeabas regalarle el juego junto con la consola? ―_ Sonaba algo alterado, quizás esa idea si había sido mala.

― Es una idea desechada, Nino ― Se apresuró a aclarar, algo nervioso ― Ciento que no es suficiente, bueno, es especial para mí por qué ― Pero fue interrumpido por la voz burlona de Nino.

― _Sí, sí, fue tu primera amiga y la ves como un sol que ilumina la mañana de todos, lo sé ―_ Adrien hizo una mueca al escuchar aquello, tampoco eran tan exagerado ― _Hermano, si quieres darle algo que sea especial ¿Por qué no haces algo para ella? Ya sabes, una manualidad, le gustan mucho esas cosas, y si viene de ti le encantará aunque sea una plasta verde ―_.

― Bien, intentaré ver qué puedo hacer con aquello ― Suspiró derrotado ― Entonces ¿La consola con el videojuego si está descartada, verdad? ―.

― _Por supuesto que sí ―_.

Después de una breve despedida, Adrien dejó su móvil sobre su escritorio, intentando despejar su mente para poder pensar mejor.

En aquellos momentos realmente deseaba tener suerte y poder encontrar lo que sería el regalo perfecto.

Abrió un pequeño cajón de su escritorio, buscando dentro de él y encontrándose así con el pequeño amuleto que Marinette le había obsequiado hacia un tiempo, necesitaba suerte y aquello realmente había demostrado ser un imán para la buena suerte.

Entonces al sujetarlo entre sus manos se sintió en paz, y comprendió que él se había quedado con toda la suerte de su amiga si lo veía de un sentido figurado, además de que había sido un detalle demasiado considerado de su parte.

Y, fue cuando pensó por fin en un regalo perfecto.

― ¡Nathalie, necesito ir a comprar unas cosas! ― Exclamó desde su puerta mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

[…]

Cuando llegó de comprar todos los materiales necesarios se sentía completamente abrumado por la emoción, nunca había hecho un regalo para alguien a excepción de sus padres y realmente quería hacerlo realmente bien.

No sabía qué tipo de cuencas elegir, así que compro de varios modelos y colores, teniendo ahora frente a su escritorio una incontable cantidad de material.

Había visto uno que otro tutorial en YouTube para poder aprender cómo hacerlo, aun así se sentía nervioso a pesar de que ya tenía preparada la pequeña cuerda donde colocaría las cuencas.

Pero ahora se encontraba la parte más difícil: La elección de las cuencas y los colores.

Tenía tantos modelos diferentes que le era casi imposible decidir de una manera apropiada.

Observó nuevamente el amuleto que Marinette le había obsequiado, no quería que fuesen iguales, pero quería encontrar algo en aquella pieza para poder hacer algo apropiado para ella.

Entonces de una manera algo vaga notó que la cuenca central era de un verde intenso, que rápidamente lo relaciono con sus propios ojos. De ahí, el color rosa se hizo presente y pudo recordar que aquel era el color favorito de su amiga.

Quizás no había sido una deducción como tal, sino más bien como él quería ver el amuleto para poder estar unidos por él, y había funcionado aunque fuese algo rebuscado en su mente, le gustaba pensar que esos colores tenían ese significado.

Separó un par de cuencas azules, como los ojos de Marinette.

Después las juntó con él color que él podía considerar como su favorito, el amarillo.

Y ahora tenía la perfecta combinación de colores para que ella tuviese algo de él, que tuviese un significado.

Aunque claro, no sería capaz de decirlo nunca por que podría pensar que sus pensamientos rebuscados eran algo tontos.

― ¿Por qué un ave? ― Preguntó de repente Plagg, quien se encontraba jugando malabares con unas cuencas rojas.

Había colocado una pequeña ave al centro como un pequeño adorno.

― No lo sé ― Respondió, pensándolo un poco ― Creo que Marinette puede ser como un ave porque ella siempre va muy alto para alcanzar lo que desea, y es una chica libre ―.

― Eres algo cursi, más de lo usual ―.

[…]

Después de todo el alboroto con el Akuma de aquella tarde, por fin le había entregado (nuevamente) el regalo a Marinette, ahora se encontraba algo apartado del resto, sintiéndose extraño.

No podía dejar de observar el amuleto, pensando en el significado extraño que el mismo le había dado y como aquello de una manera le hacia sentir unido a Marinette, ahora más que nunca.

― Entonces ¿Cómo te fue? ― Preguntó Nino, colocándose a su lado mientras también se recargaba en el árbol.

― Creo que le gustó ―.

― ¿Dijo cosas muy extrañas y completamente nerviosa mientras se movía mucho? ―.

― Sí ¿Eso que tiene que ver? ―.

― Hermano, a Marinette le encantó tu regalo ―.

Y, aunque al principio se había sentido inseguro, una sensación de felicidad lo invadió, logrando que sonriera como bobo y, que por ende, Nino comenzará con sus típicas burlas.


End file.
